Who's his father? He or He or The Both of Them?
by LadyMxteri
Summary: Lucy had a one night stand with a guy that he looks up as her brother a man that is her best friend. They both raped her at the same time with the three of them drunk, so then the next morning Lucy was pregnant and the two does't know. She left carrying her son whose father is unknown and came back with a child that resembles the three of them.-my first fic-


**Hi I'm new here… so sorry if I sucks, anyway I know this is will be kind of boring or something… but anyway please enjoy it… **

**Who's his father? He or He or The Both of Them?**

I woke up with my head hurts like hell… and my inner sides is aching, I also felt dizzy. And when I looked around the two guys who raped me last night are here on my bed sleeping like nothing…

Yeah you just heard right I was been raped… by these two damn idiots…. I was drunk last night so Gray and Natsu sent me home… but oh gosh, I didn't expect the man that I looked up as a brother and a guy that I think as my best friend, both of them are precious friends, precious friends who raped me… The heck my life…

So I just walk away from them going towards the bathroom washing up. While I wash my body I think back what happens last night. I don't clearly remember it but I also don't like to remember such a thing… I might be a girl who don't have a boyfriend ever, but I'm not that kind of girl who likes to be**** by two guys in one at a time!

So I rinsed up, I saw the full body mirror inside my bathroom, I stare at my reflection, staring at every parts of my body… I felt horrible actually. I can't imagine both of them actually sees and touched every part of me.

And then I just sighed and walk towards the sink to brush my teeth but the time I grab my toothbrush I suddenly felt my stomach flip and I felt like I want to vomit…

I took out all what I can and after that I raised my head to see my face in the mirror… I could see on it the horror on my eyes. I looked on the sink and felt how my tears blurred my clear vision. I cried and I sat down on the white floored bathroom of mine, crying with both of my palms cover my face

"Lucy…" I heard my mightiest spirit said to me. He sat down and confronted me, hugging me from the back as I let all the water in to be cried out

"Loke… I c-can't f-face them now… I-I'm such a-" But I was been cut off by my lion spirit

"No Lucy… don't think of such thing on yourself… I'm the one who's responsible, I didn't been able to save you… please forgive me," He said and me tighter that made me cry more

"Hey ugh… why am I in Lucy's house?" We both heard Natsu groaned as he woke up. Me stinging eyes shot open as I heard him

"The heck why are we both naked?" Asked Gray as he scratch his head

"Damn your stripping habit rubs into me…" Mumbled Natsu and dressed up

"I can't even remember a single thing about last night what about you Natsu do you?" Asked Gray to his co-team mate

"Me neither… I can't remember and I wonder if why does Lucy not home? Well maybe she already left," He said and jump in the window and Gray dressed up that didn't last long since he is on his boxers that time he was at the door step

I heard all of their conversation… I felt my heart break more… I don't know why might be because they did a thing on me and they didn't even remember… until now even though that night was a bit un-cleared to me I still could remember on how they harass me so much…

"Loke… I can't take these things anymore… I can't face them or hear their voices… I don't want ever," I said to him with lifeless could be hear clearly from my voice

"I understand… " He said and I am glad that he understood me

"Ne Loke… I want to leave… I want to live Fairy Tail…" I said as I faced Loke with a smile but my tears kept on streaming down my eyes

"Ok… it's ok… it's going to be alright…" He said as he hug her and once again one last time I cried before leaving the magnolia

I went to the guild by the help of Virgo so I would be unnoticed, if I would directly going to the master's office no one would see me, even though I pitied the old man the time he found his office with a hole because of Virgo dug it out. He removed my stamp and I left

I left magnolia there I shed my last tears. I looked back on the city and leave carrying the son whose father is unknown…

**I know this sucks… I just want to try it out yah know? So I'm a beginner and I would like to tell you guys on this very point I'm underage and nine years old! So please I'm really sensitive! –puppy dog eyes- I know that if ever I enter such a world like this I should be ready but it's just that my friend recommend me that I should try out being an author here…. But does a girl on the age of my is allowed here? And anyway… don't ever question if how come I know things about *** in a age like this… you know otaku brain?**

**Please review and also give me advise and please say my wrong grammars and tell if what should I put instead of like this… and this and this… please? R&R **


End file.
